This invention relates to analysis apparatus in general and more particularly to an improved automatic transfer system for use in kinetic analysis apparatus or the like.
In an application of John G. Atwood et al Ser. No. 499,602 filed on Aug. 22, 1974 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, completely automated apparatus is disclosed for kinetic analysis of human serum for determination of enzymes therein. One of the basic needs of an apparatus of that nature and other similar apparatus is a transfer system for conveying reaction mixture samples or batches to a photometer sample cell where absorbance can be measured. Such an apparatus must transfer the sample reliably and accurately so that the cell is properly filled. Furthermore, it must include means to endure that sample carryover is minimized and in a system of the disclosed nature which operates using micro quantities, all this must be done with extremely small amounts of liquids.